Snack Break
by myumyuu
Summary: Alfred is determined to steal a kiss from his favorite omega tonight. Arthur is cornered, he had no where to run(not like he wanted to, yanno)! [Omegaverse, usuk]


Like a shy kitten Arthur hid himself at the corner but it was too late, and there the blue eyed alpha stood, looking at him with that shit eating grin on his face. Oh, Arthur knew that look! He knew it well and honestly he couldn't decide if it's a bad or good thing- HOLY SHIT he's coming over here. The omega squeeze the (empty)paper cup in his hand, toying with a loose strand of his sweater. Fuck fuck fuck, why is he coming over?

"Hey!"

Fuck, he's close.

"Hello, Alfred… I didn't expect to see you here." Arthur greeted him with a polite little smile, unaware of the poor paper cup dying in his hand. Subconsciously, the omega took a small step back from the taller man.

Alfred was very attentive of Arthur's behaviour towards him. The alpha honestly couldn't help but find it rather adorable; the way pink dusted Arthur's cheeks when he caught him staring at him, the way he shuffled his feat oh so nervously and even the way he kept squeezing the abused paper cup, it was… cute. Wow, he just admitted Kirkland's _cute_.

"Yeah man," Alfred's chest rumbled with laughter, "wouldn't miss it for anything! You threw some mean party, Artie!"

Arthur smiled, feeling a sense of pride washed over him. It was originally his roommate's idea, and Arthur helped planned it, he have to admit he did a pretty good job. "Thank you, Alfred," he mumbled, cheeks warming red as the alpha leaned closer as they converse.

It was then the memory from the previous week flooded his thoughts. It was around this time of the day Gilbert had asked him to pick up a book from the library, the omega being the closing Liberian that night. Students studying for finals laid dead on the table and sofas like early Christmas decorations. Arthur weaved his way through the shelves, long fingers running across the spine of every book he passed. The book his roommate wanted was way at the back of the room; the Liberian remembered every placement like the back of his yard.  
Alfred's face was so close; Arthur could feel the American's breath on his nose and lips, just like that time in the library. A hand had caught his wrist, pulling him towards a hard chest. Alfred had kissed him that evening, while wearing an awful mistletoe headband on his head, hidden between two shelves at the back of the room, not a sound was heard but a small whimper of surprise that broke out from the omega's lips.

The two of them weren't strangers. Far from it, this would be the third Christmas they will be spending together.

"So, ahem-" Arthur coughed, taking a step backwards. His backside hit the edge of the table, he was basically cornered. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Alfred's grin widen, Arthur knew he chose the wrong thing to ask. "Oh, you can do for me lots of things."

"Very funny." Arthur snorted, rolling his eyes.( _Was that a wink he saw?_ )

"No, really. Hey, I'm getting straight to the point; you remember last week, yeah? In the library?"

"… Yes."

"Great! Can I, _uhm_ , do it again?" In an instant, Arthur's cheeks were dusted with the faintest of pink. The alpha's boyish grin making his heart jump and did summersaults.

"So…? No?"

"Yes."

"Yes no?"

"Yes _**yes**_!"

"OH-" And then, all of a sudden, Alfred's arms were around his waist. ( _Merry early Christmas, Arthur., woop!_ ) Alfred gave him a squeeze on his hips, gently pushing him against the wall. He didn't care who was watching, things are going so well right now he'd punch anyone who dared ruin this. "I'm going to kiss you," he whispered against Arthur's lips, ever so slightly inching closer until their lips brushed together in the form of a chaste kiss.

Neither of them could believe it was happening ( _again_ ). Their first kiss happened so fast and spontaneous, it felt almost like a dream. Alfred had kissed him once, stroked his lips as he stared into Arthur's eyes before running off leaving the omega in a confused state but now they are kissing again, against a wall this time next to some table of snacks. Arthur wrapped his arms around the alpha's larger form, only to pull him closer and closer.

"You like it," Alfred chuckled, nipping Arthur's lower lips, "You smell so happy."  
"W-Well, I am! I- do…does the kiss mean something?"

"It means I like you, silly!" Alfred rubbed their noses together, hugging the omega tight. "I had for a long while now."

Arthur responded by burying his nose to the crook of Alfred's neck, taking in the alpha's comforting scent. The tip of his ears hot and pink, Arthur nodded. He shyly met the other's gaze and mumbled: "I like you too… Can I have another kiss?"


End file.
